


Threshold

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/619248">Exile</a>.</p><p>He stepped closer to Julian, inside his personal space. "Are you ready for our relationship to change?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 1996 under my other pseud, Shelley Wright.

> From "Exile":
> 
> "Elim," the doctor stroked the strange ridges with a fingertip, "you intrigue me. Moreso now than ever. But what I want from you is what I'm offering to you. An exile-free night. You won't be alone, for just one night."
> 
> Garak placed his hand over Bashir's on his face. "That's all? One night? What if I want more? What if I'd rather be alone tonight? The rest of my nights?"
> 
> "Knowing you might not get the chance again?" Bashir whispered. "Knowing you could have, for even one night, had something to cherish?"
> 
> "To have to look back on, knowing I can never have that again," Garak countered.
> 
> Bashir's eyes filled. "Stop being so stubborn, Garak. Let someone in. Let  _me_ in," he pleaded.
> 
> "What if I decide it's not worth it?" Garak whispered. "Not risk the hurt, the pain I know will come afterwards?"
> 
> "Oh Elim, it doesn't have to. The chance at ending the loneliness, the ache deep in your soul, is worth it. Even for only a night," Bashir whispered.
> 
> "Carpe diem," Garak said hoarsely.
> 
> "Seize the  _minute_ ," Bashir whispered.
> 
> Garak nodded slowly. Holding Bashir's face delicately in his hands like the finest silk, he said firmly, "I don't want to be alone tonight, Julian."
> 
> Without a word, Bashir walked into Garak's bedroom, Garak following behind him.

~~~~

Slow, mute, passionate love. That's what raced through Julian's mind as he undressed, watching Garak undress before him. That's what they would share tonight. After Garak had opened up to him, Julian had been nearly overwhelmed by emotion; by his own memories.

Placing the last of his clothing on a chair, Julian turned to stare at his Cardassian friend. Soon to be his Cardassian lover. The sight nearly stole his breath away. Julian had known many alien lovers; but none so beautiful as the man before him now.

Flared ridges, dark with desire. Strong, well-defined body, his broad shoulders covered with scale-like skin, muting to smoothness at his abdomen. His sex partially erect, shining with dampness. Powerful-looking thighs and calfs.

Garak coolly returned Julian's stare, taking in the dark, smooth skin, the growing erection, the slim limbs. "Julian, we are about to cross a threshold from where there is no return."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean friendship. Our relationship will change from this night on. Are you sure you're willing to risk it? Are you willing to accept if I can't go back to just having lunch with you, and not having you in my arms?" Garak's voice cracked as he confessed softly, "Because I don't know if I am."

Julian studied the alien face before him; his friend's face. He felt his stomach knot. "You're asking if I want this to be permanent," he mused quietly, his eyes unreadable.

"In a way, yes," Garak answered as non-chalantly as he could. "I know that I am a passionate man; you shall soon see that for yourself. And once the force of my passions overtake me, there is no turning back. I don't think I could go back to looking across a lunch table at you, and not being able to touch you. Feel you in my arms. Feel myself in you." He stepped closer to Julian, inside his personal space. "Are you ready for our relationship to change?"

Julian's eyes flicked across Garak's face, trying desperately to read his emotional state. But Garak had too much practice; his expression was nearly unreadable. Nearly. For all his calmless, his eyes revealed his true feelings. Fear. Longing. Nervousness. Excitement. Desire.

"Garak, I am ready for whatever the future brings. If we both wish to continue our relationship, then so be it. But if we don't ...if one of us chooses to back down, I hope we can both respect that. And I hope our friendship remains intact."

Garak closed his eyes, sighing lightly. "Doctor, you are truly infuriating," he breathed. "I admit, this is partly my fault; me and my incongruous responses." His eyes opened, staring deeply into the wide, dark depths of the doctor's eyes. He took Julian by the shoulders, his coolness nearly setting Julian's heated skin on fire.

"Julian, I want you. Tonight. And perhaps the night after that, and the rest of my nights. But I cannot start on that path until I know that you are willing to take that step as well. Because if you are not, then I don't think I can do this."

"G-Garak," Julian stuttered, his face paling. "Garak," he began again softly, "I don't know if I can. I want you. So desperately," he sighed, cupping the ornate face before him. "But I've never let anyone close to me. I've always left when I got too involved. My way of avoiding the hurt and anguish of rejection."

Garak nodded. "A defense mechanism. I understand them well."

Julian sighed again. "So you see, I'm not used to this...I'm not used to wanting to stay." His eyes widened at his unexpected confession, and a blush tinged his cheeks. He swallowed, shifting his gaze to Garak's. "I want to stay," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Then stay," Garak answered, pulling Julian closer. He brushed the doctor's lips softly, dragging his lower lip along their sweet fullness.

Julian sighed, then slid his arms around Garak's neck, tilting his head and firmly pressing his mouth against the tailor's. Hands splayed over grey and honey-colored skin; exploring, learning, feeling, enticing. Teasing. Stroking. Growing more urgent as their passion grew, forcing them to the bed, lying down on it.

Panting, Julian backed away. "Garak..." he murmured, trying to hold the Cardassian at bay.

Garak would hear none of it. Batting away Julian's hands as he would a fly, he captured them as his mouth captured the doctor's; forceful, hungry, demanding. Pushing Julian back to the bed, sliding his cooler skin over the Human's much hotter temperature, watching the flush spread over the dark skin, tinting it ruddy-gold. Clasping their hands together, locked to the warmth of the doctor's mouth, Garak allowed Julian no time to think; no time to react. Just feel.

Moaning softly, Julian felt himself being swept along a tide of passion that threatened to overwhelm him. He felt utterly surrounded by Garak; the Cardassian's sheer bulk over him was enticing; the scent of arousal thick in his senses. His sex was straining badly, waving slightly and demanding attention which Garak seemed to ignore.

Suddenly leaving the breathless doctor, Garak's mouth worked down the smooth neck, lavishing it with his tongue before grasping ahold of one pert nipple and suckling softly, then tugging gently with his teeth, leaving Julian only able to growl and writhe beneath him.

He was barely breathing now; all his skin sensitized, all his senses on maximum. All full of Garak. Moaning again, he managed to gasp, "Elim," just before Garak's mouth reached his organ, taking him whole.

Tears sprung to Garak's eyes as he sucked on his lover's erection, drawing it deep within himself. He barely felt Julian's nails biting into his hands as he concentrated on bringing the doctor to the edge, but not quite over it. For his kindness, for his love, he would give him this. And pray to the Gul that he would get to experience it again.

Gasping moans now, Julian arched his back, curling his nails even deeper into Garak's hands. Every muscle in his body was a taunt knot, being tied tighter and tighter by Garak's mouth...

Garak felt the tightening, knew Julian was dancing on the edge of ecstasy. Slowing down, gathering his breath, he listened to Julian's gasping pleas for a few seconds, then answered just as breathlessly, "Julian. Please. Allow me this."

"Dammit Garak," Julian replied, blinking sweat out of his eyes. "I feel like I'm going to explode! Don't stop! Please..." He arched his back again, trying desperately to come into contact with a source of stimulation.

Without warning, Garak's mouth again descended on the straining cock, sucking hard, scraping his teeth none-to-gently along the shaft.

He exploded. With a choked cry, Julian exploded inside Garak's mouth again and again, feeling as if his very life force was draining from him.

Garak swallowed with difficulty, but continued until Julian was wrung dry, taking care to lick the last vestiges of his essence from the now-limp cock. Kissing it tenderly, he slid back up along Julian's body, kissing him. His own cock was a stiff rod, settling between Julian's legs.

"Mm, Garak," Julian broke the kiss, feeling Garak against his legs. He looked up at his lover quizzically. "What...?"

"Julian, please." Garak kissed him gently. "Please, allow me to..." his voice faded into nothingness, letting his expression say what he could not.

The doctor's confusion cleared, and he smiled and caressed Garak's cheek. "Elim, make love to me," he whispered, his eyes shining.

Kissing Julian ferociously, Garak hurriedly replicated some lubricant and returned to Julian's side, gathering him into his arms. He worked the jar open, then started to slide one finger inside the doctor's tight opening.

Julian's head snapped back in total abandonment; his eyes closing as Garak worked a second finger deep inside him. "Oh, yes," he murmured, stroking Garak's neckridges rhythmically.

Garak's breathing was ragged; his control stretched beyond even what he was used to. Carefully turning Julian around, he caressed his ass.

"Wait." Julian turned back around, taking the tailor's face in his hands. "I want to see your face when you come."

"But..." Garak stuttered, allowing Julian to maneuver them until Garak was kneeling, the doctor's ass on his thighs, Julian facing him.

"This may be a bit...tricky..." Julian panted, squirming, trying to maneuver his legs out of the way. He grumbled, "I used to be extremely flexible."

"You still seem flexible," Garak marveled, as Julian settled his legs on the Cardassian's shoulders. "Are you sure of this? I won't hurt you?"

Julian could only shake his head; he couldn't concentrate on words, not when his entire body trembled with anticipation of Garak entering him. "Go on. Please."

Unable to resist anymore, Garak reached blindly for the jar and coated himself liberally. Carefully, holding the doctor's hips, he slowly guided himself inside the tight opening. He gasped as he felt Julian's muscles grip at him.

Julian groaned wildly, demanding, "Garak, push harder! Don't be afraid to - ohh," his plea dissolved into a moan as Garak did just that, now seated quite firmly inside his precious doctor.

Panting from the exertion, Garak allowed himself to enjoy the feel of Julian around him, holding him, squeezing him. He pulled out slightly, then thrust back experimentally, drawing ragged gasps from both men. Growing comfortable with this position, Garak began to rock in earnest, driving Julian's hips up with the force of his thrusts.

"Need...more," Julian gasped, arching his back and shifting position slightly. Stars filled his vision as Garak hit the spot he was aiming him toward, leaving him clenching the twisted bedsheets.

"Yes," Garak grunted agreement. He quickly pulled out of Julian, turned him over on his hands and knees, repositioned himself, and thrust deeply into the doctor.

Julian didn't have a chance to protest Garak's leaving him. His mouth opened for the words, but only a strangled cry left his lips as Garak drove into him deeply. The force of Garak's thrusts were rocking him hard, and he pushed back just as hard, but couldn't get good leverage. He risked grabbing hold of the headboard, shifting their position yet again, and Garak again hit his sensitive spot.

Garak leaned into the sweat-soaked back, wrapping his hands next to Julian's on the headboard. He nudged the doctor's thighs wider, kissed the back of his neck once, then thrust as deeply as he could, over and over, hearing Julian's cries grow stronger, more primal at each undulation. His own voice was failing him; all his concentration was on the body below him, and all he could manage were short, heavy gasps.

The crescendo of Julian's voice reached a climax as Garak reached his and pumped his seed deeply into the doctor, slapping his powerful thighs against his ass, sighing contentedly.

As the tremors subsided, Garak refused to leave the warm haven of his precious doctor. He nuzzled the back of Julian's neck, planting soft kisses wherever he could reach. He moved his hands to cover Julian's, stroked up his slightly trembling arms to his shoulders, massaging them gently. His hands made a tour of the doctor's slim chest, teasing down to his partially erect member.

"Julian?" he murmured in his lover's ear.

"Hmm?" Julian answered, still panting from their love-making. "It's nothing," he replied when he felt Garak's hand caress his sex. "Believe me, I won't be up for a repeat for quite awhile," he laughed softly. He nuzzled at Garak's hand, which had strayed to his face. He kissed the palm, then rocked his hips slightly.

Reluctantly, Garak slid out of Julian, finally allowing him to flop unceremoniously down to the mangled sheets, groaning. He lay next to the doctor, gathering him in his arms. They lay spooned together, Julian's back to Garak's front, enjoying the feel of the other.

"Julian." Garak's voice was soft, hesitant.

"Yes, Elim?" Julian answered just as soft, bordering on sleepiness.

Kissing at the doctor's ear, the tailor declared quietly, "I don't think I can go back to watching you across the lunch table."

Silence descended over the lovers, Julian bringing Garak's arms closer around his body. "Elim...I don't think I can, either," he admitted, shivering slightly.

Garak's grip tightened around Julian's frame in a hug. "We'll talk about it later, mashta paeol," Garak whispered in his lover's ear.

Unbeknownst to him, a beautific smile firmly etched itself onto Julian's face as they both fell into a light sleep, dreaming of the other.

The End


End file.
